Tobira
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Kabuto será capaz de substituir Kimimaro? Que tipo de tarefas Orochimaru reserva para seu servo mais precioso?


Minha primeira fanfic com esse casal.  
Confesso que demorei bastante para ter coragem de escrever sobre eles, mas acabei resolvendo arriscar xD a fanfic deve ter mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem

p.s: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se fossem meus seria uma história yaoi!

* * *

**Capítulo I - Mestre/Servo**

O tempo havia passado tão rápido, que Kabuto perdera a noção de quantos anos estava naquela situação.

Como sempre, havia acordado quando o Sol começara a surgir, mesmo que os raios não chegassem diretamente onde ele estava, pelo costume tinha idéia do horário e sabia que era hora de se levantar. Era a mesma coisa todos os dias, os mesmos hábitos, os mesmos gestos, os mesmos resmungos e o mesmo silêncio. Kabuto fazia o café e arrumava a mesa. Orochimaru apareceria pouco depois para tomar um quieto café da manhã, retirando-se para o seu quarto em seguida, reaparecendo apenas para as refeições.

Aquela manhã não havia sido diferente.

Orochimaru apareceu como de costume com seu roupão esverdeado, sentando-se em uma ponta da mesa, enquanto Kabuto terminava de ajeitar as frutas no centro da mesa. Ele sabia que Orochimaru não comia nada daquilo, mas também sabia que deveria manter uma mesa impecável mesmo que seu Mestre não tocasse em absolutamente nada. Para alguém que vive apenas de aparências, qualquer detalhe é importante.

Após ajeitar as frutas, Kabuto virou-se em direção a Orochimaru, pronto para perguntar o que era de costume. Ambos tinham apenas três diálogos durante todo o dia, e todos tinham a iniciativa de Kabuto. Não que pudesse ser chamado propriamente de diálogo, uma pergunta extremamente trivial e obrigatória, que na maioria das vezes recebia apenas um aceno de cabeça como resposta, quando muito um resmungo.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Orochimaru-sama?

- Não.

A resposta saiu baixa e entre os dentes, enquanto Orochimaru começava a degustar seu café da manhã. Kabuto fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça e deixou o cômodo, caminhando pelo longo corredor, encostando-se em uma das paredes mais ou menos na metade do caminho, rindo para si mesmo com uma expressão de total deleite.

- Dois meses, três semanas e quatro dias!

Aquelas palavras saíram junto com mais uma risada abafada, enquanto Kabuto enxugava o canto dos olhos, sentindo-se incrivelmente patético. Depois de quase três meses, essa havia sido a primeira vez que Orochimaru havia prontamente falado com Kabuto. Os acenos com a cabeça e os resmungos foram tudo que o ninja médico conseguiu nesse tempo. Ouvir a voz arrastada e pesada de Orochimaru soava como música nos ouvidos de alguém que ansiava vivamente por cada palavra há meses, mesmo que o dono de tal voz não pudesse imaginar como Kabuto se sentira nesse tempo de completa negligência. O próprio não tinha ilusões com reciprocidade ou coisa parecida. Kabuto conhecia bem sua situação, sabia exatamente onde estava pisando e essa estagnação era tanto um alívio quanto um martírio.

A relação que possuíam era puramente baseada em interesses pessoais: Orochimaru precisava de Kabuto e Kabuto precisava de Orochimaru, simples assim. O sannin era o objetivo do ninja médico, era seu ápice, seu topo, alguém que ele almejava ultrapassar seguindo bem a risca o velho ditado sobre 'manter seus inimigos ainda mais próximos'. Para Orochimaru, Kabuto era extremamente essencial, sem ele provavelmente não teria conseguido se quer entrar em Konoha e os acontecimentos que sucederam o Torneio Chuunin, como a descoberta de Sasuke e a morte do Terceiro Hokage provavelmente não teriam acontecido.

Ao pensar nisso, Kabuto desfez o sorriso e deixou que o rosto ganhasse uma expressão severa. Estava tão perdido em seus próprios delírios que havia se esquecido do seu real e direto problema: Uchiha Sasuke.

Enquanto mirava novamente o corredor, Kabuto suspirou ao lembrar-se que deveria voltar à cozinha para preparar a segunda parte do café que seria servido mais tarde quando o "príncipe" acordasse. Era ultrajante tal situação, mas o ninja não ousava argumentar nem mesmo reclamar, pois conhecia bem Orochimaru para saber do que ele seria capaz ao descobrir que um de seus mais fiéis servos (se não o mais fiel!), estava reclamando e se impondo a uma ordem que ele havia dado.

- Mestre e Servo!

Kabuto repetiu para si mesmo enquanto andava em direção a cozinha, divagando se algum dia ficaria saturado da situação e se voltaria contra Sasuke, envenenando sua comida enquanto observava-o morrer aos poucos. Entretanto, essas idéias se dissipavam de sua mente ao imaginar o quão cruel e realmente lenta seria sua morte, se tal coisa acontecesse e Orochimaru perdesse seu precioso 'corpo'.

A idéia do veneno na comida borbulhava na mente de Kabuto enquanto servia o café para um Sasuke sonolento, e retornado na hora do almoço quando vira Orochimaru e Sasuke retornando da floresta. Os olhos negros de Kabuto estavam opacos e não perdiam um movimento se quer de ambos. Pela maneira como seus lábios mexiam e pela situação de Sasuke, provavelmente Orochimaru havia lhe vencido durante o treinamento, mas o que Kabuto não compreendia era o que de tão engraçado poderia haver naquilo para arrancar algumas risadas (medonhas!) de seu Mestre.

Quando se aproximaram, Kabuto manteve os olhos nas ervas que mirava no chão, fazendo-se totalmente de desentendido, como se não os tivesse visto chegar.

- Não se esforce tanto, Kabuto vai curar suas feridas - a voz de Orochimaru possuía certa malícia e ao final da frase, lançou um olhar as costas de Kabuto, fazendo o ninja sentir um frio na espinha ao sentir-se observado. - Não é, Kabuto?

Sasuke havia resmungado algo que Kabuto não conseguiu entender, não pelas palavras sem sentido que o garoto parecia ter dito, mas por estar tão irritado que sua mente não conseguia processar tal informação. Seus olhos miravam as ervas que ele nem sabia mais porquê as queria, tentando agir normalmente sabendo que Sasuke havia entrado, mas Orochimaru ainda estava atrás dele.

- Cure o garoto e vá até minha sala, Kabuto.

As palavras de Orochimaru fizeram Kabuto tremer dos pés a cabeça. Seus olhos tentavam encarar Orochimaru, mas sua cabeça permanecia imóvel, ouvindo apenas os passos do Mestre que se tornavam distantes. Sentiu a cabeça doer conforme começava a lembrar o que acontecia com as pessoas que haviam ouvido aquilo, e o próprio não podia negar, já que ele fora testemunhas na maioria das vezes.

Devagar, Kabuto pô-se de pé seguindo em direção ao quarto de Sasuke, onde sabia que o garoto estava. Ao entrar, avistou o jovem Uchiha sentado na cama, enquanto tinha as mãos na boca, mirando uma poça de sangue embaixo de seus pés, fazendo força para não voltar a vomitar.

Orochimaru não era um sensei caridoso.

Kabuto repetiu o processo que fazia sempre que Sasuke se feria demais nos treinamento, e seus machucados colocariam em risco o objetivo de seu Mestre. Na verdade, Orochimaru pouco se importava com a vida de Sasuke, desde que seu corpo se mantivesse suficientemente forte para o treinamento, já que sabia que para ter o corpo do jovem Uchiha, Sasuke teria de treinar e se fortalecer, o que não aconteceria sem riscos. Ai que entrava Kabuto e seus jutsus.

Porém, naquele dia em especial Kabuto curou os machucados de Sasuke sem resmungar ou fazer nenhuma pergunta irônica onde procurava demonstrando sua total aversão em relação ao garoto. Não conseguia raciocinar e pretendia terminar o quanto antes seu trabalho, aumentando a quantidade de chakra.

Quando Sasuke havia parado de tossir e vomitar sangue, Kabuto retirou-se do quarto e seguiu em direção ao local onde Orochimaru havia dito anteriormente.

A "Sala" nada mais era que uma espécie de porão, abaixo de onde estavam, onde Orochimaru passava boa parte de seu tempo fazendo sabe-se-lá-o-que, mas que era proibido de ser incomodado, até mesmo pelo próprio Kabuto que só havia entrado no local para retirar os corpos dos ninjas que Orochimaru havia matado porque estava entediado. Eis o motivo para que Kabuto sentisse novamente o frio na espinha: todos os ninjas haviam ouvido a tal frase antes de seguirem em direção ao local.

Durante todo o caminho, Kabuto checava friamente o que tinha consigo. Possuía a bolsa com algumas kunais, shurikens e alguns venenos que poderiam ser usados, além de tentar lembrar de como era a Sala e de que maneira poderia sair dali se conseguisse fugir. Estava extremamente pessimista quando parou em frente à porta, engolindo seco ao mirar a fechadura achando que aquele dia havia chegado cedo demais. Ele sabia que um dia se tornaria desnecessário, que Orochimaru o chutaria como um cachorro velho, mas somente em suas idéias mais obscuras ele imaginava que poderia ter um fim igual ao de milhares de ninjas. Kabuto conhecia sua força e a de seu Mestre, e por esse motivo sabia que ao entrar naquela sala seria um caminho sem volta.

O local estava escuro, exceto pela iluminação de algumas velas que davam ao lugar não somente a visão de sua forma redonda, mas deixavam o ambiente extremamente decrépito.

Ao fundo e no centro estava Orochimaru, sentado em sua cadeira que mais parecia um trono, mirando a entrada da sala com a cabeça apoiada na mão.

Kabuto entrou e encostou a porta, passando os olhos em volta procurando alguma saída que não fosse pelo mesmo lugar em que havia entrado. Nada. Nenhuma porta, nenhuma janela, exceto o local onde recebia o ar, mas era totalmente irrelevante para sua atual situação.

- Feche a porta e se aproxime, Kabuto!

Kabuto mirou Orochimaru e apenas afastou o pé, fechando a porta atrás dele, começando a andar na direção de seu Mestre, parando no meio do caminho. Sua expressão era séria e ele não era estúpido de se aproximar de Orochimaru para ser devorado como um coelho assustado. Se fosse morrer, daria bastante trabalho.

Orochimaru mantinha a mesma posição, e ambos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até Orochimaru desencostar a cabeça e olhar diretamente para Kabuto, apertando os olhos.

- Não me faça repetir uma ordem...

As mãos de Kabuto estavam soltas ao lado do corpo e ele apenas esperava um movimento para que pudesse pegar a primeira kunai que encontrasse no bolso.

A falta de ação de Kabuto fez Orochimaru colocar uma das mãos no braço da cadeira, analisando o ninja a sua frente, até soltar uma gargalhada alta e sombria.

- Eu não vou matá-lo, Kabuto! - O sannin riu mais alto quando viu a expressão no rosto do jovem a sua frente.

Realmente Kabuto não conseguiu esconder sua reação ao ouvir aquilo. Sua mão que estava decidida a pegar uma kunai subiu em direção ao seu rosto, quando o ninja ajeitou seus óculos, lançando para Orochimaru um olhar significativo. Ele finalmente havia entendido.

Kabuto havia sido pessimista demais e deixou-se levar pelo medo, cego pela raiva e irritação em relação a Sasuke, que não se permitiu enxergar a situação. Não fora somente ninjas que futuramente iriam morrer que haviam entrado naquela Sala. Havia uma outra pessoa que costumava freqüentar assiduamente as instalações, e que Kabuto só descobrira por acaso, devido a uma porta entreaberta.

Com passos lentos, Kabuto se aproximou de Orochimaru, parando em frente a sua cadeira. O Sannin havia erguido seus olhos para os do ninja médico, voltando a apoiar a cabeça na mão, enquanto continuava a mirar Kabuto com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu tenho uma nova tarefa para você.

- Sim, Mestre.

- Teria interesse em substituir Kimimaro em suas _tarefas_?

Os olhos de Kabuto brilharam ao ouvir tal frase, sabendo que Orochimaru havia transformado-a em pergunta apenas para provocá-lo. Estar no lugar de Kimimaro era simplesmente tudo o que ele mais ansiava durante todos esses anos. O jovem não era apenas o pupilo favorito, Kimimaro era bem mais do que uma arma ninja para Orochimaru e Kabuto só descobriria tal coisa quando encontrou a porta entreaberta, anos atrás e viu a cena que ficara encravada em sua mente desde então: Orochimaru estava exatamente na mesma cadeira, enquanto Kimimaro mexia-se em seu colo. A cena não era visível, mas Kabuto nunca esqueceu o pouco que vira, da mesma forma que conseguia ouvir os gemidos de luxúria vindo de ambos.

De repente, tudo parecia muito claro.

Orochimaru era um dos três lendários Sannins, e mesmo que trocasse de corpo quando a situação lhe permitia, ele não deixava de ser humano, e humanos possuem certas necessidades. Necessidades essas que não estavam sendo supridas desde que Kimimaro havia morrido.

A mente de Kabuto funcionava tão rápida, que após a brilhante conclusão não pôde evitar colocar um meio sorriso nos lábios, que fora bem recebido por Orochimaru, que o aceitou como resposta para o que havia perguntado.

- Eu nunca fiz isso antes. - Kabuto ajeitou novamente os óculos, martirizando-se por não ter aproveitado as oportunidades para ter se tornado excelente nessa _área_.

- Eu o ensinarei... - Orochimaru mirava Kabuto, afastando um pouco as pernas.

Kabuto deu um passo à frente, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas de Orochimaru, sentindo o coração batendo forte, mas mantendo a mesma imagem tranqüila de sempre. Teoricamente sabia o que teria de fazer, mas esperava que Orochimaru desse algum sinal de que devia começar. Ao perceber que teria de tomar a iniciativa por si mesmo, Kabuto tirou os óculos para que não atrapalhasse, levando uma das mãos em direção ao cordão que prendia as vestes de seu Mestre.

Porém, antes que tocasse o cordão, Orochimaru o havia pegado fortemente pelos cabelos, o fazendo erguer o rosto para encará-lo.

- Ouça atentamente porque eu não vou repetir, Kabuto - Orochimaru havia abaixado um pouco a cabeça para falar - Você só está me fazendo um favor, não pense que eu faço isso para que você tire proveito. Eu sou o único que vai aproveitar, então apenas obedeça e faça o que eu mandar, respondendo fielmente com "Sim, Mestre", fui claro?

- S-Sim, Mestre...

Quando Orochimaru soltou os cabelos de Kabuto, o ninja escondeu com a franja um sorriso maldoso que tinha nos lábios. Seu nervosismo devido a sua inexperiência havia sumido, e no lugar havia deixado um sentimento que Kabuto não sabia explicar, mas que o fez passar a língua por cima da calça de Orochimaru, fazendo com que o sannin se mexe-se na cadeira incomodado e surpreso por tal atitude.

Os dedos ágeis de Kabuto retiraram o cordão das vestes de seu Mestre, conforme o ninja inclinava mais o corpo e descia um pouco mais a cintura de Orochimaru.

Apenas em seus sonhos mais intimidos Kabuto poderia imaginar tal cena. Ao encarar o sexo de Orochimaru, suas próximas ações foram instintivas e arrancaram um suspiro abafado de seu Mestre.

Na realidade Kabuto não sabia o que estava fazendo, havia prestado atenção as reações de Orochimaru e toda vez que ouvia um gemido mais alto repetia o que tinha feito. Mantinha seus olhos fechados, abrindo-os após um tempo ao perceber que o sannin o encarava. Aquilo havia deixado Kabuto excitado e ele não sabia como esconder isso. Ver Orochimaru tão frágil e atingível, uma expressão magnífica em seu rosto enquanto ele gemia e observava o que Kabuto fazia, como se supervisionasse o trabalho. O ninja médico não perdeu tempo e voltou ao que fazia com mais vontade. Os gemidos haviam se tornado mais altos e Orochimaru segurava os cabelos de Kabuto com força, afundando sua cabeça para que continuasse.

Quando os gemidos pararam, Kabuto sentiu o gosto de seu mestre, passando a língua pelo canto da boca, enquanto olhava para Orochimaru com luxúria. O Sannin respirava alto e olhava para Kabuto com uma expressão indescritível.

Kabuto permaneceu ajoelhado por poucos segundos, o suficiente para que pudesse ficar de pé. Havia pensado em várias coisas indiferentes para que pudesse tirar da cabeça o que havia feito e ficado de pé decentemente, evitando que Orochimaru percebesse que ele havia se excitado com o que tinha feito.

Ao se pôr de pé, Kabuto recolocou os óculos, enquanto mirava Orochimaru ajeitar suas roupas. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do suor na testa e no peito de Orochimaru, enquanto sua mente imaginava o que mais poderia esconder debaixo daquela roupa.

- Venha novamente amanhã... - Orochimaru olhou-o e passou a língua nos lábios - Existem algumas coisas que precisa aprender.

- Sim, Mestre.

Kabuto fez uma reverência com a cabeça e deu meia volta, saindo da Sala e seguindo em direção ao andar de cima, umedecendo os lábios enquanto andava, sorrindo sem conseguir esconder a satisfação que sentia e a imagem de Orochimaru em sua mente.

Caminhou até o corredor principal, percebendo a porta ao seu lado ser aberta e a figura de Sasuke aparecer.

O ninja olhou-o e continuou a andar, sabendo que o garoto perguntaria sobre o almoço que Kabuto esquecera totalmente. Sem a menor disposição para cozinhar, o ninja médico seguiu em direção a cozinha, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios.


End file.
